Fluids are pumped and utilized for a variety of tasks in the downhole drilling and completions industry. Valves, seals, packers, and other fluid flow control devices, mechanisms, and tools are utilized to promote the desired control and performance of fluid flows. One problem faced by the industry is when undesirable fluid flow paths or leaks form in various downhole structures, such as borehole walls, tubular strings, packers, joints, etc. For example, additives, e.g., loss circulation materials (LCM), are often added to drilling mud to prevent fluid loss into the surrounding formation during drilling. The industry would well receive advances and alternatives in solutions for sealing or otherwise inhibiting undesirable downhole fluid paths.